Infidelidad
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Damon Salvatore, el primer hombre de su vida y Stefan Salvatore, su esposo. Elena Gilbert se ve obligada a hacer cosas que su alma demanda dejando su corazón junto a su esposo y entregando su cuerpo a otro hombre. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a la culpa y al remordimiento? ¿Estará dispuesta a sacrificar años de noviazgo por la pasión desquiciada que otro hombre le ofrece? Delena.
1. Regreso

_Historia dedicada a danyscreamsx por ser mi compañera al mojarnos con TVD y platicar y debatir de ello como si fuera un tema de vida o muerte. _

**The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y alguno que otro personaje de mi propia invención.**

Hola! Publicando mi primera historia Delena. Siempre he querido escribir acerca de ellos y de hecho tengo varias historias empolvadas en mis documentos, pero no se porque no lo he hecho. Espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo y me dejen una pequeña opinión.

* * *

**Infidelidad **

El día de su boda. Probablemente el mejor día de su vida… y también el peor. Se casaba con Stefan Salvatore, el amor de su vida, el hombre al que había amado por más de diez años. Era increíble como todo aquello se había convertido en esto y ahora, estarían juntos por la eternidad.

Sellaron la ceremonia con un beso y ella volteó a ver a los invitados, sonriendo, regocijándose. Y ahí lo vio, era él; esos ojos, ese cabello, esa mirada y esa sonrisa arrogante y estúpida que con el tiempo había aprendido a odiar. La oveja negra Salvatore estaba parada al final de las sillas que se habían instalado en el jardín de la mansión de huéspedes Salvatore. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué se aparecía después de años y justamente en **su** día? Evitó no voltear a ver más en esa dirección y fingió una sonrisa tan grande que todo mundo ahí se la creyó. Caminó con Stefan de la mano mientras que todos aventaban pétalos de rosas blancas y los niños pequeños soplaban burbujas al cielo.

Eran finales de Septiembre y no pudieron haber escogido una mejor fecha para celebrar la boda. La mansión Salvatore era muy grande y el jardín que escondía detrás, era el lugar perfecto y mágico para celebrar una ceremonia de ese tipo. La pareja bailó el primer baile sonriendo y robándose besos. Su madre estaba orgullosa, su padre también, y sus hermanos la veían como la princesa que ella se sentía que era.

―Te ves hermosa ―le susurró Stefan al oído haciéndola sonreír como siempre.

―Me lo has dicho ya diez veces o más hoy.

Él sonrió contra su cabello.

―No dejare de hacerlo ―le besó la frente haciéndola suspirar y recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

―Te amo ―le susurró ella topándose con la mirada de la oveja negra.

Tragó en seco después de escuchar un _yo más_ de parte de su ya esposo.

Cuando el baile terminó, su padre bailó con ella, después su hermano Jeremy, varios primos de ella y de Stefan, algunos tíos y al final, él se acercó a ella haciendo que muchos ahí se preguntaran que era lo que él hacía de vuelta en Mystic Falls.

Stefan pegó sus ojos al centro de la pista y vio cómo su hermano tomaba la espalda baja de su esposa. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cuándo había llegado?

―Te ves hermosa, Elena ―le dijo él sonriendo.

Ella tensó la mandíbula.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No ves todo lo que estas causando? ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar hoy? ¿Por qué justamente hoy? ―habló entre dientes con una bonita sonrisa fingida.

El soltó una risita que la irritó.

― ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu cuñado? ―le preguntó dándole una vuelta que la tomó desprevenida―. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Elena dulce y linda que solía estar enamorada de mí?

Ella quiso pegarle una cachetada fuertemente.

―Quiero que salgas de mi boda, Damon. Quiero que salgas de nuestras vidas. Quiero que nunca te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

El volvió a reír causando que un rojo lleno de rabia se extendiera por las mejillas de la chica Gilbert.

―Mmm, eso no va a ser posible ―ella frunció el ceño―. Llegué a Mystic Falls y esta vez es para quedarme.

― ¿Y dónde piensas quedarte? Stefan y yo viviremos en esta casa.

―Una casa que todavía me pertenece a mí también ―le recordó el con voz de sabiduría.

Ella se mordió los labios con impotencia y sintió que él se alejaba de ella para ver a Stefan abrazarlo con mucho cariño delante de ella.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―le preguntó Stefan viéndolo con devoción.

Él sonrió.

―Por ahí, por allá ―se encogió de hombros―. Felicidades ―le dijo dándole una palmada en la mejilla suficientemente fuerte para que Elena se preocupara un poco―. Ya era hora de que la hicieras tu esposa.

Stefan sonrió.

―Gracias, hermano. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí ―le dijo con sinceridad.

Stefan regresó a los brazos de Elena y Damon salió de la pista de baile siendo seguido por varios ojos de ambas familias.

―No puedo creer que este aquí ―le dijo Stefan a Elena―. Pensé que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Ella sobó su espalda.

―Está aquí. Es lo importante ―le sonrió.

Stefan asintió y terminó de bailar la pieza con su esposa. Todos aplaudieron y después un poco de música empezó a tocar y varias parejas pasaron a bailar a la pista. Ellos dos se dirigieron a la mesa de recién casados donde se encontraban solos y vieron todo desde ahí.

― ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es bonito, cierto? ―preguntó él pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos―. ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―preguntó él llamando su atención.

Ella abrió y cerró sus ojos una y otra vez.

―Si… solo estaba pensando en tus padres ―dijo bajando su mirada―. Me hubiera gustado tenerlos aquí ―le sonrió.

Stefan esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible y asintió.

―A mí también, amor. A mí también.

Su día completo se había arruinado. ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué quería? No sabía nada y no sabía que pensar cuando le veía sonriéndole como el canalla que era. Maldito cerdo descarado. Damon Salvatore había sido su perdición cuando ella había sido solo una pequeña; le había amado como a nadie jamás amó, ni siquiera a Stefan. Damon había sido el primer hombre de su vida. Los hermanos Salvatore siempre se habían relacionado con ella de una forma u otra, a veces ella y Stefan estaban juntos y después solo eran muy buenos amigos. A veces, Damon y ella estaban juntos pero nadie lo sabía. Era un secreto que ellos habían mantenido guardado por más de una década. Siempre la habían compartido aunque un hermano nunca hubiese estado al tanto de ello. Y Elena había cargado con la culpa por más de lo que podía recordar. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a olvidarlo y a no pensar en ello. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de que Damon y ella habían mantenido una relación ilícita y llena de algo que con Stefan nunca encontró.

Pero Damon no venía solo para quedarse a vivir en esa casa que también le pertenecía a él. Elena lo conocía bien, Damon tenía otros planes, planes que sabía la involucraban a ella y planes de los cuales no quería enterarse nunca jamás. Su vida con Stefan era buena, era tranquila, era feliz y él la trataba como a una reina. A pesar de que el trabajara mucho, siempre trataba de estar ahí para ella. Con dos años de estar comprometidos, habían decidido por fin casarse. Stefan había recibido el trabajo de sus sueños en una editorial y había obligado a Elena a no trabajar.

―Está bien si solo yo trabajo, mi amor ―le había dicho Stefan.

Elena había hecho una cara, se había molestado y le había reprochado.

― ¿Crees que me la voy a pasar haciendo nada aquí en la casa?

―Quiero que estés aquí para mí. Me haría feliz. No quiero tener que verte trabajar.

Elena había guardado silencio y él la había terminado por abrazas. Al final, Elena terminó aceptando con la condición de que eventualmente ella tendría que trabajar al igual que él, aunque no fuera al principio de su matrimonio. Stefan había aceptado gustoso sus condiciones y ella por fin se había hecho a la idea de ser una bonita y joven ama de casa. Eran jóvenes, Stefan no tenía nada más que veintisiete años y ella apenas había cumplido veinticinco. Elena amaba a su esposo, en realidad lo hacía, pero ella había compartido un pasado apasionado con Damon y ahora que él regresaba no sabía a donde le iba a llevar su regreso.

…

La boda había terminado y Elena y Stefan se iban cuatro días a Miami. Stefan no podría pasar una luna de miel larga ya que solo le habían dado dos días de descanso. Lamentablemente, solo pudieron pasar un fin de semana porque la editorial llamo a Stefan y él tuvo que atender. Elena había comprendido aunque había ocultado su decepción con una bonita sonrisa y ahora regresaban a una casa en la cual Damon había empezado a vivir de nuevo.

―Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Damon ―le había dicho Stefan ya con varios días de haber regresado de Miami―. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que puedas estar aquí para Elena. El trabajo me consume mucho y ella se queda en casa sola todo el día.

Damon sonrió como demonio.

―Claro, será solo temporal. Sé que esta es tu casa ahora.

Stefan negó.

―Claro que no, hermano. Esta casa es de los dos y es suficientemente grande. No me molesta que vivas con nosotros, te he dicho que es mejor para mí. Ya sabes, por Elena.

Damon asintió con una cara seria que prometía muchas maldades aunque Stefan no se diera nunca por enterado.

Para Stefan, Damon era el hermano mayor perfecto. Había sido el que le había defendido de los brabucones y había sido su defensor y apoyo en todo momento. Y cuando sus padres murieron, Damon estuvo junto a él más que nunca. Pasados dos años, se fue. Le había explicado que pasar un tiempo a solas era necesario para él. Stefan había comprendido y le había dejado ir. De los dos, Damon siempre había sido el que menos afecto sabia demostrar, había sido un chico de mamá y había sido un chico del cual su padre esperaba de más. Giuseppe Salvatore había dejado caer grandes expectativas en Damon y al no poder cumplirlas le había visto con desdén sin darle segundas oportunidades. Así que Damon se había refugiado en su madre quien le había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Stefan lo sabía, sabía lo duro que era para Damon demostrar algún tipo de emoción que tuviera que ver con afecto. Siempre era sarcástico, con un humor negro e irónico que usaba para esconder lo poco que sabía expresarse afectuosamente.

No había tenido noticias de él en mucho tiempo aunque si le envió la invitación de la boda a sus oficinas en Nueva York. Damon había pasado a obtener las riendas del negocio familiar y pasaba mucho tiempo de viaje. Era un hombre ocupado, director de una empresa de publicidad y relaciones públicas. Había sido gracias a él que a Stefan se le había sido ofrecido el puesto en la editorial. Era un Salvatore y los Salvatore tenían mucho poder y prestigio. Stefan había decidido permanecer fuera de ese estilo de vida. Era algo muy ostentoso y lleno de vida social que no le agradaba demasiado. Elena le había apoyado y Damon manejaba sus acciones dándole el porcentaje correspondiente de las ganancias.

― ¿Por qué es que has regresado? ―preguntó Stefan ofreciéndole un trago del bourbon que sabía su hermano tanto gustaba.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―He decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero siento que ha sido un mal momento. Tú empiezas tu vida de casado con Elena y yo…

Stefan lo calló de nuevo.

―Qué va. Eres mi hermano y Elena te adora. Además tu habitación y la mía están suficientemente lejos ―sonrió vagamente haciendo reír a Damon quien asintió comprendiendo.

Damon llevaba viviendo una semana o más en la casa Salvatore, casa que todavía le pertenecía y que hacía recordar a Elena cada vez que ella lo veía asesinamente. Para Elena no era fácil ver a su antiguo amor en la casa que ahora compartía con su esposo. Vivir con Damon era lo peor del universo, peor que su miedo irracional a los insectos, a los truenos y a la idea de un apocalipsis.

Damon no la dejaba de ver y aprovechaba cuando Stefan estaba lejos para sonreírle como maniaco.

―Bueno, ya está bien de tantas miradas y sonrisas estúpidas ―le reclamó una vez que Stefan había salido a trabajar.

Damon sonrió como el maldito bastardo que era y meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

―Tks, tks, tks. No es forma de hablarle a tu cuñado ―dijo siendo cínico.

Elena estampó su pie y salió de la cocina, dejando solo al pelinegro.

―Vamos, Elena ―le siguió―. ¿No me vas a decir que no te alegras ni un poco de verme?

Ella paró en seco y volteó a verle.

―Dios, ¿estás de puta coña? ―exclamó molesta―. ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo preguntas eso después de todo lo que pasó?

Él se puso serio de repente.

― ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? Lo único que recuerdo es que un día decidiste hacerte novia del imbécil de mi hermano y dejarme.

Elena hizo las manos puñitos y se contuvo de decir muchas cosas.

―Eso no fue lo que pasó ¡y lo sabes!

― ¿Enserio Elena? Porque eso es lo único que recuerdo ―le dijo entre dientes y acercándose más a ella.

Ella gruñó.

― ¿Sabes qué? No pretendo volver al pasado ―suspiró―. Lo que pasó, pasó y se acabó.

El rio amargamente.

― ¿Eso crees, nenita? Pues estas muy equivocada. Te he dicho que llegué para quedarme. No vine a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermanito preferido. Vine por ti, Elena.

Ella cerró su garganta impidiendo que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca. Se amontonó una cantidad grande de aire y después fue expulsada como si un balón le hubiese sido estampado en el estómago.

―Estas enfermo. Soy una mujer casada ―dijo con dificultad―. Con tu hermano ―recalcó―. ¿Cómo podrías hacerle eso a tu hermano?

El rio, como si aquello le causase profunda gracia.

―Lo hacíamos antes.

Ella vio hacia otra parte, sintiéndose sucia.

―Eso fue hace mucho y tú y yo terminamos todo lo que hubo entre nosotros.

―Yo no terminé nada. Lo terminaste tú.

―De igual manera, ya no hay nada. Agradecería que te fueras de aquí, Damon.

―Nop. Me quedaré, estoy aquí para robarle la novia a mi hermanito ―sonrió.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―Soy su esposa ―dijo entre dientes.

El lanzó una carcajada sabrosa.

―Sigues siendo mía, Elena. Siempre lo has sido.

Eso le causó serios estragos a la chica quien alcanzó a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala porque las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Levantó su mirada y le vio con casi odio. Era algo muy parecido al odio, pero no llegaba a serlo.

―Convenceré a Stefan de cambiarnos de casa.

El levantó una ceja.

―No, no lo harás.

―Lo haré. Esta noche. Está ganando un muy buen sueldo y podemos comprar otra casa y tú te podrás quedar aquí para toda la eternidad si es que así lo deseas.

―No lo convencerás.

―Claro que lo haré. Stefan apoya mis decisiones porque somos una pareja que toma en cuenta las opiniones del otro.

―Valora más la opinión de su hermano favorito que la tuya. Créeme.

― ¡No lo hace!

―Lo hace, Elena. Lo conozco mejor que tú; el chico me adora. No durara ni un segundo en retractar esa decisión si yo le pido que se quede.

― ¡Por qué harías tal cosa!

―Porque te quiero aquí, conmigo ―le dijo de nuevo acercándose a donde ella estaba sentada― Porque regresé por ti y no me iré hasta llevarte conmigo a Nueva York.

Ella se le quedó viendo como si él fuese un loco.

― ¡Eres un cabrón enfermo! Si Stefan supiera el tipo de hombre que eres…

―Lo sabe ―se encogió de hombros ―Lo que no sabe es que empleo mi profesión contigo ―le guiñó un ojo.

―Insoportable. Esa es la palabra. Eso es lo que eres. No puedo creer que Stefan sea tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de cómo me ves y…

El rio, interrumpiéndola.

―No te muerdas la lengua, Elenita ―soltó él, lleno de diversión y haciéndola respirar con dificultad―. Eres igual o peor que yo… ¿ya se te olvido todo lo que hacíamos cuando tú eras novia de mi hermano? ¿Quieres que te recuerde algunas cosas? ―sonrió haciéndola soltar lágrimas.

― ¡Deja de atormentarme, Damon! ―gritó exasperada―. Amo a Stefan, a él, lo amo a él.

Damon no dijo nada y se le quedó viendo por largo rato.

―Me amas más a mí ―se fue de ahí dejándola sola, desconsolada y llorando como hacía mucho no lo hacía.


	2. Pasado, verdad

**Gracias a: Evelin Mero, Angelito97-Delena, Beth Warlow, xoxito, Dannie, Emma, Avarel Van-Castada, un guest, meigs37, xoxito, FabiD'Lutz, Avarel Van-Castada, emiliaa-cullen, danyscreamsx, TVDLovers.**

Este fic lo tenía empolvado en mi laptop y cuando una anónima -creo que fue Emma- me envió un mensaje a mi historia No te vayas sin mí de Klaroline diciéndome que ¿_por qué tenía solamente historias Klaroline y no Delenas?_ decidí subirlo jaja u.u Me apiadé de mis seguidores Deleneticos y decidí subir este bebé :) (en realidad es vieja u.u de Enero de este año :3) Bueno veo que les gusta mucho y ahora hablaré de los reviews n.n

Para las que notaron -y se quejaron- de que Damon es un cabrón... pues es su papel, quiere llevarse a Elena y no es el chico bueno de la historia, en esta historia nada es amor y felicidad, así que no se emocionen con cosas románticas... es una historia pasional y salvaje con mucho sexo e infidelidades (como su título lo dice) Esto es como la vida real, nadie se va a tocar el corazón al engañar a nadie y serán personajes muy reales y "malos" Así que no se emocionen porque el romance tal vez lo veamos hasta el final de la historia :) También se que muchas mentes enfermas andan por aquí.. como lo dijo una chica en un review jaja y quieren ver acción, pues no se coman las uñas que muy pronto pasará. Elena y Damon tendrán muuuucho tiempo libre solos en la casa y varias cositas por ahí pasaran.

Bueno, fuera de esos coments, gracias a las chicas que halagaron mi trabajo como escritora y vienen más capítulos, gracias a todos los comentarios en general!** Nos leemos después. **

**c.**

* * *

**2.**

Con la noticia de que Stefan había resultado ser el anfitrión para la cena de otoño de su agencia de publicidad, Elena se había dado a la tarea de pedir ayuda a sus amigas y familiares para poder tener la cena lista y una mansión de ensueño. Caroline Forbes y Bonnie Bennett habían llegado a la casa Salvatore a ayudar a decorar y a cocinar. Esas dos chicas habían sido amigas de Elena desde pequeñitas y ahora que ella empezaba su vida de casada, sabía que podía seguir contando con ellas justamente como lo había hecho en sus días de soltera.

―Katherine llegó… ―susurró Bonnie viendo a Elena.

Elena rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué no te puedes llevar bien con mi prima?

―Si, a mí me agrada ―dijo Caroline sonriente y arreglando la mesa del comedor.

Bonnie las fusiló con la mirada verde a ambas.

―Saben porque, no me da buena espina, es todo.

―Es solo Katherine, Bon, relájate ―le pidió Elena sonriendo y yendo a saludar a su prima.

Katherine Pierce era una copia de Elena Gilbert; era de su misma estatura, con su mismo color de piel, ojos y cabello, las diferenciaba el cabello: Elena tenía el cabello liso y Katherine tenía rulos rizados y brillantes. A pesar de eso, ambas eran diferentes a su propia manera y no eran tan parecidas como para ser confundidas.

―Hola, Kat ―saludó Elena abrazando a su prima quien apenas la abrazó.

―Cuidado con el peinado ―dijo acomodándose el cabello y haciendo a Elena sonreír.

― ¿Sigues siendo igual de perra?

Katherine rio.

― ¿Desde cuándo Elena Gilbert dice esas palabras? ―la escrudiñó con la mirada.

Elena se encogió de hombros.

―Tengo que tratarte como me tratas.

Katherine rio y la abrazó.

Entraron a la cocina hablando de esto y de aquello.

―Katherine, querida, que bueno que estas aquí. ¿No te dijo nada tu madre acerca de venir? ―preguntó Miranda, la mamá de Elena.

―Sí, vendrá más tarde, algo así dijo ―se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y haciendo sonreír a Miranda. Su sobrina siempre había sido la misma muchachita desinteresada y engreída, pero aun así, era querida y amada por toda la familia.

Bonnie vio llegar a Katherine quien le sonrió falsamente porque ellas no se agradaban. La chica de piel chocolate se alejó y decidió entrar a la cocina para dejar a Caroline y a Katherine juntas. La rubia se alegró de ver a Katherine y la saludó mientras ambas se ponían al corriente ya que eran buenas amigas a pesar de las quejas de Bonnie.

―Y dime ―habló Bonnie junto a Elena en la cocina―, ¿Cómo es la vida de casada? ―preguntó con picardía.

Elena rodó sus ojos y sonrió.

―No es diferente a cuando éramos novios, solo que ahora vivimos juntos y tenemos que acostumbrarnos a varias cosas, es todo ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Cosas como…?

Elena rio.

―Nada agradable, como… que no me robe la colcha en mitad de la noche y me deje muriendo de frio… ―Bonnie rio.― O que no compre de la pasta dental barata, pero parece no importarle y solo agarra la primera que ve ―negó levemente.

―De acuerdo, pensé que serían detalles más jugosos.

Elena negó.

―Para nada jugosos, solo la vida cotidiana compartida con un hombre ―suspiró.

― ¿Dónde está la oveja negra Salvatore? ―preguntó Katherine interrumpiendo a las amigas.

Elena se tensó de inmediato y se encogió de hombros.

―Va y viene a su antojo… es descuidado y grosero, sabes cómo es Damon.

― ¿Hablan de mí? ―Damon llegó a la cocina causando conmoción y malhumor en las cuatro amigas.

Caroline y Bonnie lo vieron con desagrado, Katherine sonrió al verlo y Elena ni siquiera levantó su mirada de la vajilla cara que limpiaba.

―Tiempo sin verte, Damon ―habló Katherine sonriendo.

Damon sonrió por igual como si supiese un secreto jugoso, peligroso y escandaloso y lo sabía… solo que esta vez se lo guardaría para cuando terminara sus propios planes y se saliese con la suya como siempre lo hacía.

―Katherine Pierce en persona… pensé que jamás volvería a saber nada de ti ―dijo viéndola de arriba abajo.

―Mi querida prima me necesita, la familia tiene que venir al rescate ―sonrió dulcemente.

―Venir a regar tu veneno no es algo que la familia necesite ―habló con amabilidad haciendo a Bonnie y a Caroline boquear con sorpresa y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Katherine rio y se sentó cautamente en una silla del desayunador de la cocina.

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti… mala hierba nunca muere ―atacó por igual haciendo a Elena entrar en escena y para aquello.

―Basta ―habló de inmediato―. Somos adultos, por el amor del cielo. Esto ya no es preparatoria ―exclamó molesta―. Compórtense.

―La dulce Elena al rescate ―murmuró Damon saliendo de ahí y haciendo reír a Katherine.

―Katherine ―regañó Elena a su prima.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Sabes que él y yo siempre hemos llevado esta… relación.

―Extraña relación… ―dijo Caroline limpiando platos.

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―Somos lo mismo ―dijo pensativa viendo el lugar por el que Damon se había ido.

Nadie dijo nada más y se dedicaron a seguir limpiando objetos de la vajilla y cubiertos también.

…

― ¿Cómo es que siguen hablándose como si estuvieran en la prepa? ―preguntó Elena a Stefan cuando la cena había acabado.

Todo había sido un éxito y algunas lenguas de la fiesta hablaban acerca de que Stefan recibiría una promoción y sería director de algo. Stefan no hacía caso a las habladurías y prefería esperar a que su jefe hablara con él.

Stefan sonrió vagamente mientras se cambiaba delante de ella.

―Siguen siendo igual de inmaduros que antes, déjalos. Puede que tal vez lleguen a tener una relación.

Elena se crispó notablemente y no pudo evitar imaginarse a su primer amor a lado de su prima, quien era una mujer seductora, bella y muy sensual. Cualquiera caería a los pies de Katherine Pierce, era su naturaleza atraer al sexo contrario y mismo.

― ¿No te gusta la idea? ―preguntó Stefan riendo.

―Claro que no me gusta la idea, ellos dos juntos suena demasiado peligroso.

Stefan asintió y se acostó con ella en la gran cama.

―Espero que algo bueno salga, sería interesante de ver ―rio.

Elena le pegó suavemente en el hombro y después de platicar acerca de otras cosas, ambos durmieron.

…

―Que te vaya bien ―le sonrió besándolo―. No tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo?

Stefan la besó por igual, prolongando el momento y tomándola de la cintura haciéndola gemir en el beso.

―Vas a hacer que no quiera dejar la casa pronto…

Ella rio en el beso y lo empujó sutilmente.

―Vamos, vete ya, no quieres llegar tarde ―le dio un beso por última vez y él se fue sonriéndole.

Cerró la puerta sonriendo y volteó para toparse a un Damon recién levantado sin camisa, en unos simples bóxers y despeinado.

―Que linda escena matutina, lo suficiente para quererme hacer vomitar ―hizo una cara de asco inmadura.

Ella trató en vano de controlarse y pasó de largo dando pisotones yendo a la cocina para limpiar y tomar café.

― ¿Me hiciste café también, dulzura? ―preguntó tomando una taza del gabinete.

―Puedes hacerte tu propio café, no soy tu sirvienta ―espetó sin verle.

Él sonrió de lado haciéndola gruñir.

―Esa idea suena muy tentadora… tal vez un día te conceda el deseo… ―le guiñó un ojo.

Puso la cafetera a andar y se sentó frente a su conquista.

―No vuelvas a decir nada remoto a eso… eres un cerdo.

Él se carcajeó.

―Sé que no has podido olvidarme, Lena ―le llamó de cariño.

―No me llames así, perdiste ese derecho hace muchos años.

Él la vio detenidamente mientras que ella veía el suelo y tomaba de su taza.

―No has cambiado nada, ¿sabes? Sigues igual de bella que…

―No lo menciones ―atacó ella mordazmente.

― ¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar de ello? Tú arruinaste todo ―aventó sin descaro haciéndola enojar de verdad.

― ¿Yo? ¡Yo! ―dejó su taza en la mesa―. ¡Tú te revolcaste con Vicky! ―gritó enojada.

Damon arrugó el ceño.

―Porque tú habías terminado las cosas entre nosotros, te vi junto a Matt Donovan, besándose descaradamente.

Ella hizo el mismo gesto que él, el ceño arrugado, lleno de confusión y empezó a recordar el pasado.

―Yo jamás me besé con Matt Donovan, Damon.

Él se quedó callado y después rio.

―Claro, Elena, trata de engañarme ―dijo negando suavemente con su cabeza.

―Te amaba ―susurró apenas tomando su taza de nuevo y llamando su atención―. Jamás hubiese sido capaz de eso y tú lo sabes ―volteó a verlo haciéndolo tragar en seco.

―Te vi besarlo ―dijo de nuevo―. Te estaba tocando todo, era asqueroso ―gruñó de mala gana.

― ¿Dónde fue? ―preguntó curiosamente.

―En una fiesta de fraternidad estúpida, a las que odiaba que fueras junto con Caroline y Bonnie.

―Solo fui a tres fiestas de fraternidades y te aseguro que en ninguna me separé de Bonnie.

―Elena, por el amor del cielo, yo te vi ―dijo parándose y caminando nerviosamente frente a ella.

―No es cierto, no era yo, yo no estaba ahí ―se defendió viendo hacia otra parte.

― ¡Eras tú! Era tu cabello, tu altura, ¡eras tú por el amor del cielo! Todos sabíamos que Matt moría por ti ¿Por qué tratas de mentir?

Ella se paró también.

― ¿Mentir? ¿Y desde cuando soy una mentirosa, Damon? Dime, ¿soy una mentirosa para ti? ¿Así es como me has visto todos esos años? ―puso sus manos en su cadera.

El titubeó antes de contestar.

― ¡Te vi! ―gritó de ultimo caminando lejos de ahí.

― ¡Ah no! ¡No camines lejos de mí! ―dijo siguiéndolo pero él seguía caminando escaleras arribas―. Si te digo que yo no me besé jamás con Matt Donovan, entonces no lo hice y tienes que creerme.

―Habías salido tantas veces con Stefan… decidí no hablar contigo y fue el fin.

― ¡Nunca hiciste las cosas serias ni oficiales entre nosotros! Tenía que aguantar a tus amiguitas y Stefan me trataba bien y me quería, tú eras todo lo contrario ―lo apuntó con un dedo una vez llegados a la planta alta.

― ¡Lo siento! ―gritó por igual. Ella se quedó de piedra―. ¿De acuerdo? Lo siento, Elena. Siento haber arruinado lo único bueno en toda mi vida ―ella tragó en seco y se sintió acorralada entre la pared y su gran cuerpo―. Eras tan buena y hermosa que pensé que en cualquier momento saldrías corriendo con cualquiera que fuera mejor que yo, con Stefan, con Matt, no importaba con quien.

Ella vio hacia otra parte y suspiró deshecha.

―Yo no soy así y lo sabes… ―susurró.

― ¡Lo sé! ―rio como loco―. Soy yo el que está dañado, soy yo el que se convenció de que eras demasiado buena para ser verdad demasiado buena para mí, me fue fácil… tenerte y después no, hacer que fueras y vinieras de Stefan.

―Nunca me dijiste que lo dejara ―le dijo viendo sus orbes azules. Damon era increíblemente guapo, sintió sus piernas flaquear al tenerlo de cerca, sus labios eran tan rosas y apetecibles que tuvo que torturarse con la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes para no caer en la tentación de besarle―. Nunca dijiste nada…

―Pensé que lo amabas.

― ¡Te amaba a ti! ―gritó llorando―. ¡Lo sabias, Damon! ―lloró más golpeando su pecho―. Lo sabias, maldita sea ―se dejó caer en contra la pared y Damon la miró derrumbarse frente a sus ojos―. Tú eras el que me mandaba al carajo, yo nunca te traté como tú lo hacías.

Él se hincó frente a ella y levantó su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

―Lo siento, nena. Jamás pensé en lastimar tus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo, solo quería que de una vez y por todas me dejaras y te dieras cuenta de que yo era malo para ti, pero aun así me seguiste buscando y otras veces lo hice yo… jamás pudimos mantenernos lejos.

―Hasta que tú te fuiste ―le reclamó ella con tristeza.

―Hasta que yo me fui y tú te hiciste novia definitiva de él… ―susurró con tristeza por igual.

―Ya no era lo mismo ―dijo ella viendo hacia otra parte―. Nuestra relación ya estaba muy desgastada y yo… necesitaba estabilidad; sabía que contigo no la iba a encontrar.

Él sonrió ante aquello.

―Hiciste lo correcto.

Ella asintió.

―Lo sé.

―¿Todavía me amas? ―preguntó él.

Ella arrugó el ceño y se paró violentamente viéndolo hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? Te vi en la cama con Vicky ¿y piensas que aun te amo? ¡Te fuiste de Mystic Falls! Estabas con chicas mientras estabas conmigo, mientras me dejabas ir a lado de Stefan, mientras me dejabas ir. ¿Crees que todavía te amo? ¿Lo crees de verdad?

A él le dolieron esas palabras y su rostro se tensó.

―Te vi besándolo ―dijo de nuevo.

― ¡No era yo! No miento, Damon, tu más que nadie lo sabe ―le dijo con dolor y caminando lejos de ahí.

― ¡Me disculpé por lo de antes! ―dijo yendo tras de ella―. Por lo de dejarte ir y venir y estar con otras chicas, lo siento de verdad.

―El daño ya está hecho, Damon, y pasó hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera tiene importancia.

―Tiene importancia para mí.

―Tenemos vidas diferentes ahora ―continuó ella sin prestar atención a sus palabras―. Ya no somos adolescentes ―sonrió con melancolía―, esos días acabaron.

―Dime quien era esa persona que se besaba con Matt, porque estoy segura que eras tú.

― ¡Basta! No era yo, con un carajo ―exclamó realmente molesta―. No era una zorra como todas tus _amiguitas, _Damon. Muchas chicas llevaban el pelo como yo, suelto lacio, largo, era la moda ―suspiró enojada.

El arrugó el ceño.

―Llevabas ondas en esa fiesta.

Ella se molestó de inmediato.

― ¡Tú sabes que nunca me hago ondas! Por dios, es como si no me conocieras del todo, ¿Cuántos años conviví contigo y ahora no me conoces?

El rodó los ojos.

―Llevabas ondas en varios eventos.

―Eventos, tú lo has dicho, esas eran simple fiestas tontas de fraternidades de ebrios, jamás me arreglé demasiado.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ella enojada y él pensando seriamente en que ella decía la verdad.

―Entonces… si no eras tú, ¿a quién demonios vi besándose con Matt Donovan? ―dijo viendo a un punto del pasillo de la planta alta, pensando en el pasado.

―Por dios, pareces un chico adolescente de nuevo, ¿Cómo no puedes dejar el pasado en su lugar? No tiene caso que hablem―

―Katherine ―murmuró en un susurro apenas audible―. Fue Katherine ―dijo viéndola.

Ella lo vio sin poder creer aquello. Justamente que su vida de casada empezaba, se tenía que enterar que lo que les había separado en un pasado había sido un error estúpido, las cosas no podían ser peor.


	3. Blackmailing Elena

**Gracias a: xoxito, FabiD'Lutz, Beth Warlow Salvatore Espanol, danna2020, YAZMIN V, dani, Angelito97-Delena, L44le, Shaery Hiroshi.  
**

¡Hola! Wow, lo siento, en realidad no me di cuenta del tiempo que me tomó actualizar, enserio! Y además, he entrado a la universidad y pues... no tengo vida jaja ni siquiera cibernética, que triste T.T

Bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza, lo que pasó al principio es que siempre me espero a que hayan 10 reviews por capítulo para poder actualizar y como solo hubiero no actualicé porque estaba esperando y luego la universidad llegó y **BABAM!** Adiós vida de ff u.u Pero bueno, he recibido un PM de una fan de la historia y dije: A ESCRIBIR! Así que aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Disfruten, dejen comment y ámenme!

**Recuerden que me toma 10 reviews para poder actualizar!**

* * *

**3.**

―Stefan, mi amor, que bueno que has regresado ―lo recibió Elena en la entrada, le dio un beso y tomó la mochila que Stefan decidía llevar al trabajo por cuestiones de comodidad.

―Veo que sigues yendo a la escuela… ―se burló Damon llegando a ver la escena.

Stefan rodó sus ojos y sonrió saludando a su hermano.

―Veo que sigues siendo el mismo tipo arrogante y bastardo ―le pegó un manotazo en la espalda.

Damon rio viendo como Elena presenciaba todo con incomodidad.

―La cena esta lista ―anunció Elena caminando hacia la cocina mientras escuchaba a los hermanos hablar y hablar.

Ella cada día se ponía más paranoica. Había pasado una semana desde la revelación de que el fin de su historia con Damon había sido un completo error y ahora no sabía qué hacer, que pensar y se sentía inmoral por traicionar a su esposo con los solos pensamientos. Y claro que Damon no hacía nada más que empeorar las cosas con las miradas tan cargadas de pasado que le mandaba a todas horas, incluso con Stefan en la misma habitación, era abrumador y desesperante.

Stefan y Damon no paraban de hablar, era la primera vez que veía a Damon realmente interesado en lo que decía y hablaba, la primera vez que lo veía feliz por su pequeño hermano. Eso le hizo sonreír, a pesar de haber tenido un pasado con ambos y ahora un presente con uno de ellos, dentro de su interior, en lo más recóndito de su alma… sabía que los amaba a ambos tanto que dolía. Era el único pecado que la mataba como nada más lo había hecho, el único secreto que la destrozaba profundamente, que la desmoronaba de poco a poco… amar a dos hombres igual de profundo no era algo fácil y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Stefan se había excusado alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que adelantar y se había encerrado en su despacho. Elena y Damon se quedaron solos y fue la primera vez en semanas que Damon no la veía con esos ojos. Elena pudo suspirar aliviada y empezó a limpiar la cocina.

―Te ayudo ―escuchó decir a Damon tras de ella.

Ella no dijo nada y lo sintió recogiendo platos y haciendo otras cosas.

―Eso fue lindo ―susurró Elena guardando platos, volteó a verlo y él la veía fijamente―. Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―No odio a Stefan, Elena. Lo que siento por ti y por él no tiene nada que ver.

Ella arrugó el ceño de inmediato, sabiendo que él había hecho ese comentario desde el fondo de su alma y eso le molestó. La llenó de un sentimiento negro y amargo que le lastimó la garganta y el pecho.

―Déjalo ―ordenó.

―Te he pedido perdón, perdóname por favor ―dijo él acercándose más a ella.

―Basta ―siseó entre dientes.

―Sé que aún me amas.

Ella tragó en seco y lo encaró, dejó el plato que había secado con fuerza y levantó su mano izquierda, una mano delgada, esbelta y bonita con bonitos dedos y un bonito anillo de casada.

― ¿Lo ves? Estoy casada, Damon. Ca-sa-da. Con tu hermano, por el cielo ―exclamó frustrada.

Damon vio su anillo, un anillo nada ostentoso. Él podría darle uno mejor y más grande.

―No me importa, te dije que he venido por ti. No me iré sin ti.

Elena reprimió las ganas de pegarle golpes en el rostro.

― ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que yo quiero ir contigo? Soy feliz aquí, Damon. Amo tanto a tu hermano ―susurró con una sonrisa pequeña, haciendo enojar a Damon y tomarla fuertemente por los brazos.

―No Elena, me amas a mí. Siempre lo has hecho, incluso cuando estabas con él, incluso ahora ―la vio fijamente a los ojos.

Ella sabía que ese hombre decía la verdad pero no podía darse por vencida, no después de todo el daño que él le había causado.

―Me has hecho mucho daño… y lo sabes ―lo vio con piedad―. Aunque lo haga… no puedo estar contigo. Me duele ―admitió derrumbándose frente a él.

Damon contuvo la respiración ante tal confesión y dejó que ella llorara en sus brazos. Dejó que el amor de su vida descargara su penas en él, penas que él había causado, cosas de las cuales se arrepentía enormemente.

―Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… cambiar lo que hice, como te trataba, juro que lo haría ―le dijo con fervor, aferrando sus cuerpo con fuerza.

―Ya no tiene sentido ―susurró ella pegada a su camisa.

―Lo tiene, huye conmigo, Elena… huyamos.

Elena rio irónicamente.

―Pides demasiado, Salvatore ―se separó de él lentamente.

―Déjalo.

Esa fue la única palabra que dijo antes de que Elena lo besara con arrebato y pasión. Ahí, en la cocina, un lugar en el cual Stefan se podría aparecer en cualquier momento. A ella no le importó, amaba a Damon, lo amaba más de lo que amaba a Stefan, más de lo que amaba a la vida, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

―Te amo ―susurró ella contra sus labios―. Te amo tanto, maldita sea ―lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Damon, quien se había quedado de piedra ante sus besos y sus palabras, alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ella se volvía a acunar en sus brazos.

Él acarició su cabellera larga y sedosa y plantó un beso en su frente.

―Sabes que también te amo. Estoy arrepentido.

―También lo sé ―aseguró ella―. Y aunque te ame, me ames y estés arrepentido… esto no podrá suceder, Damon ―él arrugó el ceño y se separó bruscamente de ella―. Estoy casada.

Damon gruñó.

―Me has besado.

―Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Damon la tomó bruscamente de las muñecas y la arrastró hasta el cuarto de la lavandería.

―Damon ―jadeó asustada. No se podía dar el lujo de gritar y hacer que Stefan se diera cuenta―. Suéltame ―siseó.

― ¿Me besaste y ahora me dices que no pasará nada entre nosotros? ¿Estás loca?

Ella arrugó el ceño viendo sus ojos grandes y azules.

―Exacto eso hice.

―Le diré todo a Stefan ―amenazó haciendo que ella abriera los ojos muy en grande.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Ya me escuchaste, le contaré todo lo que acaba de pasar ―soltó su mano con brusquedad y empezó caminar fuera de ahí.

Elena se quedó como estatua al verlo salir de ahí y después de segundos se apresuró a caminar tras de él. Lo tomó de los hombros cuando iba atravesando la cocina y lo jaló bruscamente.

― ¡Que te pasa! ―susurró―. No puedes hacer esto.

―Claro que puedo ―la sensación de sus pequeñas manos sobre él era demasiado; quería tomarla, aventarla contra la mesa y quitarle esas ropas―. Lo haré.

Elena seguía tomándolo de los hombros cuando él había empezado a caminar de nuevo.

― ¡Por favor, Damon! No lo hagas ―suplicó en susurros ahogados y llenos de frustración.

Si Elena iba a jugar ese jueguito, entonces él también lo haría. ¡Él había inventado el maldito juego!

Paró y volteó a verla.

―Si no quieres que le diga nada entonces tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga ―ordenó viéndole esos grandes ojos.

Elena boqueó como una niña pequeña y arrugó el ceño.

―Cabrón ―maldijo en su cara. Damon solo sonrió―. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

―Te voy a conceder el deseíto que has querido desde ese día cuando tomábamos café… serás mis esclava.


	4. Jugando con fuego

**Gracias a: YAZMIN V, Angelito97-Delena, , GabiiLove, xoxito, AmaraSalvatoreMikaelson, emily-FC, belu36, MsSalvatore.**

He tenido un semestre muuuuy pesado, muchos ensayos, tareas, grupos de estudio… u.u termino muerta, por eso no he actualizado. ¡Lo siento! Además en este fic actualizo con capítulos largos y no quería entregar un capítulo corto, por eso me he tardado todavía más. Bueno, no me maten.

Ya sé que a muchas no les está gustando esta actuación de parte de Damon, pero es necesaria. La verdad es que estamos viendo una parte muy inmadura y caprichosa de parte de él, no está manejando las cosas de la mejor manera, pero todo tiene un por qué, no se desesperen y lean más para descubrir secretos de estas parejas y sus infidelidades…

* * *

**4.**

― ¡Adiós, mi vida! ―gritó Elena escondiendo su nerviosismo.

―Adiós, hermanito ―agitó su mano Damon mientras que con la otra masajeaba la pequeña cintura de Elena.

Elena apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes chocaron fuertemente hasta quedarse pegados ahí. Stefan se despedía de ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

―Basta ―siseó ella―. Nunca acepté ser tu esclava sexual, no me hagas esto, te lo suplico ―susurró haciendo reír a Damon―. ¿Por qué disfrutas haciéndome sufrir? Pensé que me amabas, alguien que ama a alguien no le hace esto ―Damon agarró su cintura y más fuerte haciéndola sisear del dolor―. Basta, me lastimas… ―sollozó temiendo por su sanidad.

―Te casaste con mi hermano y me amas. ¿Quién le hace eso a alguien que ama?

Ella gruñó.

― ¡Te acostaste con Vicky! ―gritó enojada cerrando la puerta y volteando a verlo rápidamente, haciendo que él quitara su mano y la encarara con esos ojos grandes y azules que la volvían loca.

Gruñó.

―Pensé que te habías besado con Matt.

―Pensaste mal y lo peor es que pensaste mal de mí. Ni siquiera Stefan me conocía como tú lo hacías y aun así… ―negó levemente y caminó hacia la cocina.

Damon hizo sus manos puños y recargó su frente contra la puerta, sintiéndose un imbécil, un cabrón, la había perdido tiempo atrás pero no del todo. La recuperaría.

―Eres mí esclava ―habló en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

―No soy tu esclava de nada, estás loco.

― ¿Quieres que le diga todo a Stefan?

Ella se tensó levemente mientras lavaba un plato.

―Haz lo que quieras ―dijo despreocupada.

Damon sonrió y negó levemente.

― ¿No te preocupa que le diga nuestro pequeño secretito? Ya sabes, de cómo me amas y todo eso…

Elena rodó los ojos.

―Iré a mi habitación ―salió rápidamente de ahí sin que él pudiese pararla y regresó a dormir un poco más.

― ¡No puedes esconderte de mí, Lena! ―gritó él sonriendo como diablo.

― ¡Muérdeme! ―gritó.

Damon sonrió divertido y exactamente eso planeó.

…

¡Ese hombre la volvería loca! Algo estaba mal con ella, no debía ponerse de esa forma junto a él. Si… se sentía diferente… diferente caliente. Se restregó el rostro y tragó en seco caminando de un lado para otro, esperando a que aquel cosquilleo en el vientre bajo pasara. Hace años que no sentía eso, tenerlo tan cerca la estaba afectando en maneras brutales y pecaminosas. Ni siquiera había sentido ese calor estando con Stefan. ¿Ahora qué haría? No podía ceder, jamás lo haría. Damon había sido el hombre y amor de su vida, pero Stefan ahora era su esposo y su nuevo amor.

…

¿Qué haría con esa chiquilla? Sonrisas macabras le llenaban el rostro al pensarla de mil maneras, puesta sobre mil formas y gritando diez mil blasfemias. ¿Tan enfermo estaba? No, solamente la quería para él. No era una enfermedad, era solamente querer clamarla como suya. ¿Qué era tan malo? No, no lo era, no aunque esa mujer fuese la esposa de su hermano. Eso no importaba, ya que ella había sido de él desde hacía mucho tiempo, un papel tonto de matrimonio no significaba nada. Aquel matrimonio no significaba nada para él, no sentía que traicionaba a su hermano. No más de lo que él mismo lo estaba haciendo con Elena. Si tan solo supiera el hombre que se escondía tras aquella fachada de santo y sonrisas amigables. Stefan no era quien parecía pero nadie lo sabía más que él. Derramar su secreto por accidente a Elena, sería beneficioso para él y también para ella. Ella al fin podría aceptar que lo amaba de verdad, que jamás había dejado de hacerlo y que Stefan no podría jamás jugar una parte importante en su vida, que solo estaba él: Damon Salvatore, el amor y hombre de su vida, el único en años.

Se quedó dormido pensando en Elena y en lo que haría o no para poder tenerla como suya. El plan macabro para esclavizarla le causó una bonita sonrisa antes de caer dormido.

…

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no la molestaba como siempre? ¿Qué esperaba para ir a tocarle la puerta, sonreírle y decirle cosas provocativas? Tal vez había decidido darse un baño o ver un rato la televisión, fuera lo que fuera, la aliviaba. Era difícil hasta respirar en presencia de ese hombre. Su mirada estaba tan cargada de sexo que a ella se le olvidaba respirar, parpadear y hasta hablar. ¿Por qué no la podía dejar en paz?

Dieron las doce de la tarde y Elena se preocupó seriamente por Damon. Fuera de juegos y fuera de odiarlo, o eso quería hacerse creer. Sudada y cansada, se dio un baño dispuesta a buscarlo y ofrecerle de comer. Saliendo de la ducha se cambió con un conjunto de pijamas ligero, nada provocativo obviando el hecho de que ese hombre se la podía comer con un _Hola._

Caminó mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Entre más se acercaba a su habitación y menos ruidos escuchaba, más se preocupaba. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué tal si estaba muerto en la bañera? ¿Y si estaba muerto de hambre?

Tocó dos veces pero no escuchó respuesta. Bien, entraría.

―Voy a entrar ―avisó con voz queda.

De nuevo no escuchó ruidos y abrió la puerta de poco a poco, asomó su cabeza y lo vio echado como un animal en la cama; desparramado y dormido profundamente. Suspiró aliviada y entró en silencio. ¿Tenía el sueño así de pesado? Si… lo recordaba vagamente. Dormía mucho y cuando lo hacía era profundamente, recordarlo le traía una sonrisa triste al rostro.

― ¿Damon? ―habló―. ¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó.

¿Y por qué le hablaba? No la podía escuchar, el hombre dormía como oso. Vio su recamara y vio ropa tirada por ahí y por allá. También había una botella de Bourbon tirada por ahí, haciendo ver la escena como el perfecto lugar de soltero. Rodando los ojos se obligó a ordenar un poco y a levantar todo el desastre que ese hombre había hecho. ¿Cómo es que solo podía hacer eso? Ni siquiera había llevado nadie a la casa, siempre habían estado solos y no había habido ni un rastro de ninguna mujer o algún visitante. Y qué bueno que no lo había hecho, porque si hubiese sido así, hubiese tenido que hablar seriamente con él para dejarle claro que esa casa no era hotel y que las cosas no eran como antes. Aunque… no podría decirle nada. Esa casa no era suya, era de ellos y podrían hacer lo que quisieran con ella. Por una vez desde que se había mudado ahí, se sentía de verdad frustrada con la idea de permanecer ahí. No quería tener que ver a las mujeres de Damon pasar por ahí y por allá. ¿Qué tal si a él se le ocurría llevar a sus novias por ahí? No soportaría tener que escuchar risas y demás. ¿Es que era demasiado pedir que su antiguo amor no viviera en la casa donde vivía con su ahora esposo? ¿Era tan egoísta? ¿Por qué…

―Elena…

Elena saltó en su lugar, tomándose el pecho con una mano y volteando ver al hombre acostado.

― ¿Damon? ―lo vio revolverse ahí como un niño―. ¿Estas despierto? ―susurró acercándose a él.

Damon volvió a moverse pero Elena supo que estaba dormido. Suspiró y lo observó sin querer. ¿Por qué era tan guapo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser hermano de su esposo? ¿Por qué lo amaba? Sus interiores se retorcieron llenos de coraje y tristeza y se sintió la mujer más infeliz de la tierra. Si, por una vez en todo su tiempo junto a Stefan, se sintió infeliz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él tenía que llegar a arruinarlo todo? ¿Es que no le había sido suficiente con todo lo que habían pasado en sus días de chiquillos? No, él tenía que venir a joder todo, como era su maldita costumbre.

Su cabello negro carbón estaba despeinado y todavía llevaba pijamas. Unos pijamas tontos de cuadritos que la hicieron sonreír. No se dio cuenta cuando se sentó al borde de la cama, solamente a unos centímetros de su torso. Olía tan bien, carajo, olía delicioso. ¿Qué era? ¿Era la misma colonia de siempre? Si… ella recordaba su olor, sus caricias, hasta el sabor de su boca. Todo había sido siempre tan adictivo, nada comparado con Stefan, pensó con resignación. Su mano voló hasta su rostro y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, pensó que eso estaba mal. No debía estar en la misma habitación del hermano de su esposo, otro hombre, el amor de su vida, el hombre de su vida, Damon… él.

Tanto amor había dentro de ella, amor y odio, rencor y malos recuerdos. No quería verlo ni estar ahí con él. Quería irse lejos y no tener que ver a ninguno de esos hombres. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacer su vida un revoltijo? La hacían como ellos querían y sabía que los amaba a ambos aunque eso estuviese mal.

Su mano terminó tocando la frente de Damon y alejó un mechón negro de allí. Después fue a la mejilla y descubrió que estaba rasposa y que una leve barba empezaba a crecer. ¿No lo había notado con su beso del otro día? Al parecer no. Había estado tan ensimismada en besarle que no había notado ningún detalle de su rostro.

Un pulgar flojo rozó sus labios con delicadeza y se lamió los suyos propios. Deseaba… estar con él, deseaba su sabor y todo lo que él le pudiera dar. Pero no podía tenerlo, estaba con Stefan y eso era lo que había. Seguro, amaba a Stefan, por eso se había casado con él… pero había jurado olvidarse de Damon y lo había logrado, casi… porque a veces se sorprendía pensando en él cuando Stefan le hacia el amor.

Una mano atrapó la suya y su corazón casi se sale haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué haces, encanto? ―susurró él aun con ojos cerrados. Su agarre estaba bien puesto alrededor de su muñeca y ella no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca llena de terror―. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Elena tragó fuerte y bajó su mirada hasta posarla en la sabana oscura de la cama de Damon.

―Yo solo…

―Pensé que limpiarías y te irías.

Ella boqueó como niña pequeña.

― ¿Estabas despierto? ―lo vio pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza aplastada contra su almohada.

―Mhm ―afirmó.

Elena se coloró y no dijo nada más. Pasaron algunos segundos interminables en los que ella trató de recuperar su mano y él se lo negó rotundamente sonriendo de vez en cuando y afirmando su agarre.

― ¿A dónde vas? Te sentaste en mi cama y comenzaste a tocarme, ¿qué crees que pienso acerca de eso? ―preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella empezaba a sudar frio. Se sentía nerviosa y una mala esposa.

―Déjame ir ―susurró apenas.

Él sonrió aun con aquellos bellos ojos cerrados, ella se sintió pequeñita y quiso correr lejos.

―No_p _―negó de inmediato―. Ni lo pienses, tú quisiste entrar a la boca del lobo… y el lobo te recibe gustoso ―jaló de ella con fuerza y la metió entre las sabanas haciéndola gritar y a él reír en el proceso―. No debiste haber venido, Elenita…

― ¡Damon, suéltame! ―gritó impaciente.

Ahora se encontraba pegada al cuerpo caliente de Damon Salvatore y no tenía idea de que hacer. Su cabeza estaba pegada a su pecho y no sabía cómo demonios había llegado ahí.

― ¿Quieres jugar? ―preguntó él haciéndola temblar.

―No, ahora déjame ir ―ordenó con voz decidida.

Él solo se burló de ella, riéndose y haciéndola vibrar junto con su pecho. Se estremeció y su cuerpo mandó pulsaciones a su parte femenina más delicada.

― ¿Por qué crees que haría eso? Me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí… y estoy seguro que tú también. Vamos, durmamos. Todavía tengo sueño ―bostezó y a la vez, la apretó más contra sí, haciéndola maldecir a los mil Dioses por haber entrado a esa habitación.

―Damon, por favor... ―suplicó por última vez.

―Tsk, tsk, tsk. Recuerda… eres mi esclava ―dijo haciéndola gruñir―. Mi primer orden como amo es que te quedes a dormir aquí conmigo… y después veré que hago contigo.

―No, suéltame ―insistió―. Esto no es divertido… estoy casada.

― ¿Y por qué me tocabas, huh? ¿Crees que no sentí nada? No seas tonta, Elena… pretendes no sentir nada por mí, haciéndote la fuerte y todo eso, clamando que mi hermano es tu esposo y que no podrías hacerle nada _así… _pero es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. No juegues con fuego… no tardo ni tres segundos en hacerte quemar, me divierte ―rio apenas.

Elena sufría ahí junto a él, no porque le molestara… sino porque le gustaba y _eso _le molestaba. ¡No quería sentirse de esa forma!

―Damon…

―Y siempre vas por ahí fingiendo que todo lo que digo y hago te molesta, rodando tus ojos, haciendo gestos, haciéndole creer a Stefan que de verdad me odias… solo te engañas a ti misma. No creo que lo engañes a él tampoco, a él le causa gracia, ternura.

Elena crispó su mano contra la sabana y la estrujó, la colonia de Damon la ponía loca y ahora mismo solo pensaba en cosas malas. Si, cosas malas en las que una mujer casada no debería de pensar… no con otro hombre que no fuera su esposo.

―No es cierto, yo te odio ―dijo firmemente.

Damon volvió a reír y esta vez fue más lejos, manoseando a Elena descaradamente, arrancándole un suspiro involuntario que la sonrojó de sobremanera y la hizo humedecer allá abajo.

―No, Damon… por favor no ―suplicó desesperada, tenía que hacer algo para salir de ahí―. Lo que sea menos esto, limpiaré tu habitación siempre si así lo deseas… también cocinare lo que quieras.

Él sonrió.

―Eres tierna, pero no. No quiero nada de eso, te quiero a ti.

Su mano bajó hasta sus piernas y empezó a masajearlas lentamente. Ella se mordió la lengua para no gemir y cerró sus ojos haciendo sonreír a Damon.

―Sé que te gusta, no tienes porqué contenerte ―su boca bajó a su oído y empezó a succionar su lóbulo, haciéndola morderse los labios, casi sacándose sangre―. Vamos, no te resistas… ―susurró a su oído.

Ella hizo caso y cuando sintió la mano de Damon pasar de arriba abajo en su zona íntima, perdió el control. Gimió y suspiró y lo tomó del cabello, jalándolo y besándole los labios también. Él no esperó nada para besarla de vuelta, para arrancarle los labios y subir sus manos a sus caderas, atrayéndola a él, acercándola a su prominente erección. Ella no pensaba, no sabía, no entendía nada, solo estaba ahí, junto a él. Solo eso sabía.

―Elena… ―susurró su nombre.

Ella abrió los ojos para verlo. Esos ojos azules, ojos con los que había soñado muchas veces, a los que amaba más que a los de su esposo…

Entonces lo entendió, entendió que aquello no iba a funcionar. No iba a funcionar si Stefan estaba ahí y no iba a funcionar si Damon estaba ahí.

―Yo… lo siento, dejé algo en la estufa ―mintió y se escapó de ahí, aprovechando que Damon había bajado su guardia.

Huyó de ahí dejando a un Damon sorprendido y enojado a la vez. Gruñó malas palabras y se paró de la cama. Elena no lo dejaría de esa forma.


	5. Confesiones, perdones

**Gracias a: Noem13, YAZMIN V, Ali, yahi, xoxito.**

Chicas, espero que les guste este capítulo. No había podido actualizar por las universidad, pero sigo por acá y no me voy a ninguna parte. Gracias a las chicas que dejan reviews, las amo. Besos y nos leemos.

* * *

**5.**

Elena bajó las escaleras con mucha prisa, estaba acalorada y nerviosa.

―Elena… ―Escuchó a Damon canturrear―. No puedes escapar de mí, conozco esta casa mejor que tu.

Eso quería ella; escapar, irse lejos de él, no saber nada ya de los hermanos Salvatore. Casarse con Stefan había sido un error, ella lo sabía pero no lo pensó con delicadeza. No, ella solo quería olvidarse de Damon y, estúpidamente, pensó que sería inteligente hacerlo con Stefan.

_¿Cómo has pensado de esa manera? Eres tan estúpida. Bueno… no es que no ame a Stefan, es que amo más a Damon. _

Atravesó la gran sala Salvatore y entró en un pasillo que daba a la biblioteca. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? No podía dejar de preguntarse aquello, en serio creía que algún día se volvería loca. ¿Qué diablos le diría a Stefan? ¿Iba a esconder eso de él por siempre? ¿Y qué tal si lo hacía? Nadie iba a morir, Damon no diría nada, no si significaba lastimar a su preciado hermanito. Después de todo, lo había escondido ya por años, ¿Qué serían unos cuantos más? O… ¿por siempre? Tragó en seco al sentirse completamente atrapada por dos hombres, Damon se encontraba cerca y ella lo sabía, pero Stefan siempre había estado ahí, también. Siendo su amigo y su confidente, más como un hermano… pensó con tristeza. A pesar de eso, lo había amado, lo amaba todavía.

―Elena… ―susurró Damon yendo por ahí, tratando de encontrarla, esa mujer era muy escurridiza―. No te escondas de mí por siempre…

Elena se pegó más contra la pared escondida que tenía aquel pasillo y pensó seriamente acerca de su relación con Stefan. ¿Qué haría? Se acababan de casar, no podía hacerle eso, no podía dejarlo… sería demasiado para su buen juicio, Stefan no se merecía aquello.

―Elena ―habló Damon, un poco más fuerte, asustándola y haciéndola estremecer en el proceso―. Sé que estas aquí… no te escondas.

Elena se apretó más contra la pared, escuchando los pasos de Damon, aquello le daba miedo, la persecución como si ella fuese un pequeño ratón y el un león que acababa ser liberado de una jaula… todo era escalofriante.

Damon pasó de largo del lugar en donde ella estaba escondida y suspiró con calma.

―Te tengo… ―Una mano la tomó del antebrazo y la arrastró junto a él, estampándola contra otra pared. Gritó del susto y se quedó parada junto a ese hombre que tanto amaba y del cual estaba aterrada en ese instante―. ¿Por qué huyes, Lena?

Ella empezó a soltar lágrimas que no supo de dónde venían, él las quitó con pulgares grandes y duros.

―No llores, cariño… aquí estoy.

―Ese es el problema ―dijo con un ceño fruncido y unas granas increíbles de pegarle una cachetada―. No deberías estar aquí. ¡Deberías estar lejos! ¡Manejando tu empresa elegante e importante! ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo estas arruinando las cosas, Damon… tu y yo cortamos por la paz ―dijo sorbiendo.

Damon negó con lentitud, con pensamientos propios y sentimientos nuevos, Elena hacía eso, siempre lo había hecho.

―Lo siento, nena… nunca te dejé de amar ―confesó pegando su frente a la de ella―. Tu tampoco ―sonrió apenas, con aquellas mini sonrisas que Elena idolatraba―. Si no, no estuviéramos en esta situación. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Elena pegó sus ojos a los de él.

― ¿Quieres que deje a Stefan? No puedo hacer eso, Damon. Nos acabamos de casar ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

Damon asintió.

―Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo necesario… años si quieres, si es que así lo crees necesario.

Elena pegó su frente contra el pecho desnudo de él.

―Te aprovechas de mi ―susurró con ojos cerrados, oliendo su fragancia―. Porque sabes que te amo.

Damon acarició su espalda con dulzura.

―No lo hago, cariño. Te amo tanto como tú a mí, incluso más que antes, incluso más que aquella vez que te entregaste a mí ¿lo recuerdas?

Elena recordó todo, y ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo, todo estaba en su memoria, fresco como si el evento hubiese sucedido en los cercanos ayeres.

―Si… lo hago, lo recuerdo bien. Lo siento, Damon ―Subió su mirada a sus ojos, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho y viendo aquellos ojos azules―. No debí casarme con Stefan ―susurró, su corazón se rompía con cada palabra que salía de su boca―. Lo amo ―confesó con dolor, hiriéndolo a él en el proceso―. Sabes que lo hago.

Damon asintió a duras penas.

―Lo sé.

―También te amo a ti.

―Me amas más.

Elena sonrió, una sonrisa triste, llena de dolor.

―Si.

El silencio reinó aquella casa, los reinó a ambos y surcó entre sus más profundos pensamientos, haciéndolos sentir emociones fuertes a causa de aquellas confesiones.

―Las cosas tienen que cambiar, Elena. No puedes quedarte con Stefan.

Elena derramó lágrimas, de nuevo.

―Lo sé, no quiero lastimarlo, Damon…

Damon guardó silencio, queriendo revelar cosas que sabía no podía… secretos valiosos que le asegurarían su relación con Elena.

― ¿Seguirás siendo mi esclava? ―preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Elena arrugó el ceño.

―No lo seré, no mientras siga casada con Stefan.

Damon levantó una ceja.

― ¿Entonces planeas separarte de él?

Ella se tambaleo nerviosamente entre sus piernas.

―Es muy pronto… pero quiero estar contigo ―dijo al momento que sentía sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Él sonrió como el lobo canalla que era.

―Quieres estar conmigo… ―susurró, pasando un mechón de cabello café por detrás de su oreja, ella suspiró―. Quieres estar conmigo.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

―No te creas mucho.

Él lanzó una carcajada que le erizó la piel.

―Soy mucho. Seguirás siendo mi esclava, me gusta que me odies ―dijo tomándola desprevenida, agarrando sus muslos y apretándolos con fuerza, ella jadeó―. Es emocionante, estoy excitado ¿sabes? ―susurró contra su oído, olfateando la piel de su cuello―. Desde que saliste de mi dormitorio… y escapaste de mi ―Mordió levemente su cuello―, no puedo dejar de pensar en tomarte en todas partes, en profanar tu cuerpo como esa vez lo hice… recuérdalo Elena, recuerda lo pura que eras y te entregaste a mí, solo a mí.

Elena gemía y se retorcía bajo su toque.

―Lo recuerdo.

―Nunca te lo agradecí, pero lo hago ahora; gracias. No lo merecía, no merecía tu pureza… y aun así, me la entregaste.

Elena rodeó su cuello con sus finos brazos y buscó su boca.

―Es porque te amaba, Damon.

Damon asintió.

―Lo sé, y aun así yo… te traicioné. Jamás me lo he perdonado.

Elena se mordió los labios.

―Tampoco yo.

Damon paró sus caricias y suspiró.

―Lo siento ―dijo de nuevo, haciendo que Elena se alejara de él un poco―. Fue hace mucho y estaba enojado.

Elena vio hacia otra parte.

― ¿Crees que algún día lo puedas dejar ir? ¿Así como yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte? ¿A pesar de que estas casada y con mi hermano?

Aquello sonó a reproche y ella lo supo, le molestó pero pensó que estaban a mano.

―Puede que estemos a mano ―resopló de mala gana.

Damon sonrió.

―Claro que lo estamos, nena.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―No me llames nena, y no te me puedes acercar mientras esté casada. No puedo hacerle eso a Stefan.

Damon se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más y asintió apenas.

―Ya veremos… te dejaré ir por hoy… ―le dijo con fuego en la mirada―. Pero no esperes eso la próxima vez.

Elena seguía temblando cuando Damon la dejó ahí, parada y sola. Regresó a hacer sus cosas, limpiar, cocinar, lavar ropa… nada importante o magnifico, y se dio cuenta que su vida ahí era aburrida, y que no extrañaba a Stefan como lo hacía antes.


	6. Damon's off to NY

**Gracias a: angelita04, Karen monchele, Eleid, Noem13, xoxito, Guest, Angelito97―Delena, Guest. **

Chicas, tuve problemas personales y estuve alejada de la tecnología por un tiempo, espero que comprendan.

Hablando de los reviews y de la historia… vamos a ver muchos giros y cambios por la historia, cosas que tal vez no les gusten… en especial por parte de Damon quien ahora regresa con alguien más de Nueva York. También les recuerdo que esta historia llegará a su fin en muy poco y se llevarán muchas sorpresa, espero que puedan seguir apoyándome a pesar de que tiene mucho que no actualizaba. Las amo, besos.

* * *

**6\. **

Los días pasaban lentos para Elena, y para Damon también, quien no veía el día en que Elena decidiera dejar a Stefan. Los secretos que Stefan escondía estaban en su mente todo el día, todas las veces que veía a Elena, solamente pensaba en hablarlos y hacerla ver lo que pasaba frente a sus narices. Pero no lo hizo, no podía traicionar a su hermano más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y aunque no lo había hecho del todo, todo aquel juego que se traía con Elena era suficiente para sentirse culpable. ¿Quién lo diría? Damon Salvatore, sí tenía una conciencia.

Elena observó en silencio a Damon, mientras tomaba su café y él leía el periódico, casi parecían una pareja de casados. _No, no puedes pensar de esa forma._ Habían pasado días desde aquella tarde en donde se habían hablado verdades y ella le había confesado su amor, diciéndole que no podría terminar las cosas con Stefan ya que se acababan de casar. También se reprochaba mentalmente por sentirse de aquella manera ya que no era correcto. No podía sentirse tan apática hacia su esposo, si, Stefan era su esposo, no Damon.

― ¿Elena? ―habló Damon, aun con la mirada en el periódico.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Qué harás de comer?

Elena rodó los ojos.

―Acabamos de desayunar y ya estás pensando en comida, increíble ―suspiró dándole un sorbo a su café.

Él se encogió.

―Me gusta tu comida ―admitió con una de sus sonrisas.

―Basta, Damon. Recuerda que sigo casada con tu hermano ―lo reprendió.

Él roló sus ojos dramáticamente.

―Solo dije que me gusta tu comida, no exageres, Lena.

Ella hizo una cara de pocos amigos y se paró a husmear en el refrigerador, buscando algo para hacerles a los hermanos Salvatore. Esta situación la tenía con los pelos de punta, no podía convivir con Damon de día y dormir con Stefan de noche, solamente quería huir.

― ¿Lena?

―Hmm ―contestó distraída sacando cosas de la lacena.

―Te ves bien hoy ―susurró a su oído, abrazando su cintura y pegando su pecho a su espalda.

Elena sostuvo con mucha fuerza el paquete de pasta que llevaba en las manos y tragó en seco.

―Solo… regresa a tu lugar ―dijo como pudo.

Él rio en su cuello mientras la besaba con pereza.

―Que exigente.

Pero obedeció y volvió a su silla y siguió leyendo el periódico. Elena no supo si eso le gustó o no, bueno, él estaba haciendo caso a su promesa de no hacer nada mientras estuviera junto a Stefan y no se estaba pasando de la raya, pero Damon era impredecible, tal vez haría una barbaridad más tarde en el día…

―Entonces, ¿Qué comeremos?

Ella suspiro.

―Pasta con vegetales, haré pollo para ustedes.

―Deberías comer un poco de carne, estas muy delgada ―la regaño desde su lugar, escaneándola de arriba abajo.

―Deja de verme así ―dijo con una cara―. Solo habrá pasta con vegetales si me sigues viendo así.

Damon sonrió.

―No me molestaría pagar el precio ―se encogió, sacudiendo su periódico.

―Lo que sea… ―suspiró.

Las horas pasaron sin ninguna intervención atrevida de parte de Damon y Elena pudo regañarse varias veces por extrañar sus manos en su cuerpo. Damon iba y venía a donde ella estaba, cuando limpiaba un poco la habitación donde dormía con Stefan, Damon caminaba por el pasillo lentamente, observándola y poniéndola nerviosa. Cuando a las doce empezó a cocinar, Damon se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas de la bonita mesa de madera de la cocina. Mientras veía cosas en su celular, también contestaba correos electrónicos en su laptop y a veces tomaba llamadas.

Elena lo veía de reojo, admirando la facilidad de ese hombre para manejar tanto a la vez. Bueno, sí, sabía que Damon era un hombre de negocios y director y dueño de las empresas de las editoriales Salvatore, pero nunca lo había visto _siendo _un hombre de negocios. Con Damon todo eran bromas y sonrisas canallas, pero cuando estaba siendo un empresario, era serio y demandante, bueno, siempre era demandante…

― ¿Lena?

― ¿Si? ―dijo, haciendo la salsa para la pasta.

―Tendré que salir de la ciudad unos días ―dijo empezando a tomar todas sus cosas con él.

Elena arrugó el ceño y volteó a verlo.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó preocupada de verdad, no que quisiera estarlo o que él lo notara.

Él solo sonrió al verla.

―No mucho, solo tengo que arreglar unos problemas yo mismo ―se encogió―. Solo serán dos días, en unos minutos bajo a despedirme de ti ―le guiñó un ojo.

Elena se quedó viendo la puerta de la cocina que daba al pasillo y suspiró. No sabía si se sentía triste por aquello o feliz de que Damon desapareciera unos días de su vida para poder aclarar su mente y decidir qué hacer.

Cuando decidió no hacer tanta comida, guardó varias cosas y puso pocas piezas de pollo en el horno. Terminó de preparar la ensalada y se quedó sentada esperando a que Damon bajara a decir adiós. ¿Qué tan raro sería no tenerlo de nuevo por ahí? Rondando y seduciéndola con su mirada…

― ¿Lena? ¿En qué piensas?

Damon hizo acto de presencia y se acercó a ella, haciéndola saltar levemente en su asiento.

Sonrió.

―Nada, en la comida ―se levantó y meneó un poco la pasta que ya estaba lista.

― ¿Estás triste porque me voy? ―dijo con burla en su voz.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―No es así ―contestó enojada―. Yo… no estoy triste ―resopló.

Damon rio.

―Estás bien si estás triste, yo te extrañaré ―dijo sonriendo y atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella se dejó hacer porque era verdad, lo extrañaría aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

―Yo no ―contestó con aires de superioridad.

Damon soltó una carcajada.

―Pareces una niña de cinco, ven acá ―atrajo su rostro y la besó.

―No, no ―dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en su pecho―. No ―suspiró.

Damon asintió apenas, levantando su rostro con una mano y acariciando su mejilla con la otra.

―Lo siento, se cómo te sientes respecto a Stefan… pero no me importa, yo te amo, Elena. Si no te beso antes de irme no significara que te deje de amar, y si tu no me quieres besar también sé que no significará que tú tampoco me amas. Solo ten eso en cuenta ―aseveró con sus ojos azules bien puestos sobre los cafés de ella.

Ella asintió, pero no pudo responder nada. Y sin más, Damon salió después de darle un beso en la frente.

**::Infidelidad::**

―Vaya, han pasado días desde que Damon se fue. Me dijo que solo serían dos días ―dijo Stefan, acostado en la cama con Elena por un lado. Cada quien leía un libro tranquilamente, aunque la mente de Elena se encontraba hecha un lio.

―Si… me dijo lo mismo ―murmuró.

Stefan sonrió.

― ¿Lo extrañas, cierto? ―preguntó, haciendo a Elena abrir la boca―. Él tiene ese efecto, también yo lo extraño. Cuando decidió irse a Nueva York a atender la empresa de papá, pensé que no podría sobrevivir en Mystic Falls por mi cuenta… ahora que regresa no quiero que se vaya ―rio― suena tonto.

Elena suspiró, pensando que ella se sentía de la misma manera.

―No es tonto, es tu hermano ―le sonrió―. Yo también extraño a Jeremy, está en esa prestigiosa universidad de arte… ―suspiró―. Pero estoy feliz por él. Solo quisiera que llamara de vez en cuando ―se encogió.

Stefan rio.

―Déjalo que se divierta, son sus primeros años y es justo que se olvide de la familia.

―Supongo. Dormiré, muero de sueño ―bostezó y dejó su libro a un lado―. Descansa ―le sonrió y recibió una sonrisa igual de parte de Stefan, quien besó su frente y dejó que su esposa se volteara a dormir.

Últimamente, ninguno de los dos hacia el esfuerzo suficiente para mimarse, darse besos o esas cosas cursis que los recién casados hacían, Elena no lo encontraba extraño ya que se la pasaba pensando en Damon pero ahora que lo pensaba…

…

El timbre sonó y Elena le abrió a una radiante Caroline, quien traía un montón de cosas en sus manos.

― ¿Care? ¿Qué es todo eso? ―preguntó viendo a su amiga rubia quien sonreía como loca.

― ¡He conocido a alguien! ―gritó emocionada―. Necesito que me ayudes a escoger un atuendo, tengo de todo aquí ¡todo! ―exclamó desparramando todo en uno de los sofás de la sala.

― ¿En serio? Wow, cuéntame de él ―dijo emocionada.

―Bueno… es un empresario de New York que ha venido por negocios a Mystic Falls, es muuuuuy guapo, se llama Niklaus. Tengo una cita con él ¡hoy!

Elena rio.

―Vaya, estoy feliz por ti. Y dime, ¿hace cuánto lo conociste?

Caroline se encogió.

―Ayer.

Elena puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

― ¿Ayer? ¿Y ya saldrás con él? ―Caroline asintió emocionada―. Care, ¿estas segura que es un tipo de fiar?

Caroline rodó los ojos.

―Hay Lena, estaremos en un restaurante con mucha gente, no será algo misterioso… cálmate. Ahora, ¿el vestido rojo o el negro?

Elena sonrió y se rindió ante Caroline quien traía un montón de cosas para que le ayudara a decidir. Después de un rato Caroline se fue emocionada con una opción de ropa y accesorios y Elena volvió a quedarse sola en aquella gran mansión. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró, esa casa era muy grande para ella sola, incluso si tenía hijos, aquella casa sería demasiado grande, no era para nada acogedora. Cuando se levantó vio una revista tirada en el suelo y pensó que Caroline seguro la traía en sus cosas y no se había dado cuenta que la había dejado olvidada.

Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que la tomó y se puso a hojearla, había una sección que cubría a las celebridades en varias partes del país y en Nueva York estaba… Damon, con una modelo reconocida llamada Rose Marie. Elena no supo si estar feliz o triste por aquello… había varias fotos de ellos, en una se estaban besando… vaya, Damon se había ido para volver a ser el mismo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?


	7. Damon's back with

**Gracias a: Eleidm Noem13, xoxito, Angelito97-Delena, Kim, akizukihime, ryomahellsing, dobrevnina, DaiaMurii, yuric09.**

¡Hola! Bienvenidas a un nuevo capitulo de Infidelidad después de meses, lo siento tanto! Ya no se ni como disculparme ._. Bueno, espero que este cap les guste y que odien un poco menos a Damon? Y empiecen a odiar a otro Salvatore… besos y saludos mis amores!

* * *

7.

Elena se paseó rápidamente por la cocina, no había soltado ni una lágrima desde que había visto esas fotos pero se había puesto paranoica al momento en el que Stefan le había hecho saber que Damon por fin regresaba después de una semana de ausencia. Y no venía solo…

―Trae a esa modelo internacional, Rose algo ―había dicho Stefan encogiéndose.

Elena se había puesto nerviosa al instante, sin poder creer de verdad que él haría eso. Se había disculpado y habían empezado todo de nuevo… o al menos eso creía ella. Bueno, no es que fuera a dejar a Stefan, de verdad no quería dejarlo, no tenía una razón válida para hacerlo y no podía hacerlo solo porque de repente se había dado cuenta que amaba a otro hombre que por encima era hermano de su esposo. ¿De que la tacharían? De cosas que no se quería ni imaginar. Lo mejor sería dejar pasar un tiempo… ¿más de un año sería suficiente? Maldita sea, eso era tan difícil.

― ¡Estoy en casa! ―gritó su voz desde la entrada. Elena corrió escaleras arriba y se escondió en su habitación―. ¡Lena! ―escuchó que gritó.

―Maldición…

― ¿Es la esposa de tu hermano? ―escuchó Elena mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta de la habitación.

―Sí, pero creo que está en el baño. Te mostraré tu habitación.

Escuchó pasos que subían la escalera y fue rápidamente al baño y se metió cerrando con llave. ¿Su habitación? ¿No dormirían juntos? La mente de Elena maquiló diez mil escenarios pero ninguno parecía encajar en aquellas palabras. Bueno, claro estaba… el escenario en donde Damon no tenía segundas intenciones con esa mujer bonita. Pero… ¿podía eso ser posible? Lo dudaba. No podía confiar en Damon después de lo que había hecho y no le sorprendería que él siguiera haciendo de las suyas mientras que le había prometido el sol y las estrellas. Damon era así. Siempre había sido así, solo era cuestión de recordar las veces en las que él había salido con otras chicas mientras seguía con ella. Oh si… el viejo y carismático Damon, que dicha era volver a tenerlo cerca.

…

―Y esta chica… ¿te gusta mucho? Tenemos que tener en cuenta que es la mujer de tu hermano, Damon. No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas con una mujer casada, y encima con tu he―

―Sí, lo sé, lo sé ―dijo el pelinegro aventando una mano al aire―. Solo te he pedido que me hagas un favor, hasta he dejado que Trevor se quede aquí ¿no es así?

La mujer de cabellos cortos y cafés rodó los ojos.

―Si. Aunque él está enojado porque mi manager me hizo fingir tener una relación contigo…

― ¿Relación? ―Se mofó― eso apenas fue una salida. Dile a tu noviecito que no piense las cosas de más y que tengo a alguien que me importa y tú solo eres una amiga.

―Se lo he dicho ―suspiró.

―Bien. Ahora, sabes lo que tienes que hacer… hoy iremos al Grill los cuatro y te portarás como mi novia. ¿Lo entiendes? ―aseveró.

Rose rodó los ojos con aburrición. Ese hombre era muy mandón. No sabía cómo esa chica lo aguantaba.

―Lastimarás sus sentimientos.

―No más de lo que ella lastima los míos… está casada con mi hermano.

Damon salió de ahí dejando a una modelo muy pensativa quien comenzó a desempacar.

…

― ¿Lena? ¿Estás aquí? ―dijo tocando la puerta de la habitación de la pareja.

Cuando nadie contestó abrió la puerta un poco para espiar. Escuchó la regadera y se adentró en la habitación de Stefan. Bueno, para él solo era la habitación de Stefan. Tener a Elena ahí… ver sus cosas y oler su fragancia, hacía su estómago enfermo. Se paseó por la habitación a sus anchas, viendo varios retratos de la pareja y mofándose de aquello. _Que farsa…, _pensaba.

Escuchó el ruido del agua cesar y se sentó cómodamente en la cama. Pero después de pensarlo bien, se paró rápidamente y arrugó un poco las cejas. Quien sabe que había…

― ¿Damon? ―preguntó Elena cubriéndose apenas con una toalla.

Damon vio de inmediato y sonrió como lobo.

―Lena, Lena, Lena… ¿Te paseas desnuda por la casa cuando no hay nadie? ―preguntó viéndola arriba abajo.

Elena se puso roja y apretó la toalla a su cuerpo.

― ¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Voltéate!

Él se rio, provocando que la piel de Elena se volviera chinita o tal vez tenía frio…

―Decídete, mujer.

Elena lo vio con enojo.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ―dijo volteándose―. ¿Y mi hermano? Es tarde, ¿no debería estar aquí? ―Dijo viendo su reloj―. Son pasadas las siete de la noche.

―Tendrá una junta de trabajo hasta tarde…

―Si cómo no… ―susurró Damon enojado.

― ¿Qué?

―Nada, te esperaré afuera ―y sin más salió dejando a Elena sola.

…

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Rose cuando vio a pasar a Damon fuera de su habitación.

Damon aventó una mano al aire y no se detuvo. Rose suspiró y echó una miradita a la habitación de donde había salido. De seguro esa era la habitación de la chica y su hermano… ¿podría entrar y hablar con la chica? Si… además tenía que trabajar en su actuación para su próxima película, si podía actuar como la novia de Damon y sacar una reacción de esa chica, entonces se sentiría mejor.

Caminó con sigilo hasta la habitación de donde Damon había salido, viendo hacia ambos lados para ver si no venía nadie. Cuando estuvo segura que Damon no subiría por las escaleras, tocó suavemente a la puerta.

―Adelante ―se escuchó.

Rose abrió la puerta de poco viendo a Elena vestida y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

―Hola… ―habló con pena.

Elena abrió los ojos de inmediato y se le quedó viendo.

―Ah… hola… ―de inmediato sus ojos vieron todo su cuerpo, examinándola y haciendo sentir a Rose un poco incomoda a pesar de vivir de las apariencias y estar acostumbrada a esas miradas.

―Damon me dejó sola. ¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro que lo hizo… ―murmuró Elena con ironía―. Si, puedes pasar. Bienvenida a mi casa ―enfatizó aquella palabra sin querer hacerlo o sin darse cuenta, Rose solo sonrió―. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó aunque ya lo sabía.

Rose se adentró más en aquella habitación rustica y observó todo. Volteó a ver a Elena quien había comenzado a secarse el cabello de nuevo, observándola a ella.

―Rose… Rose Marie ―dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Elena la tomó.

―Elena Gilbert, mucho gusto ―sonrió apenas.

― ¿Gilbert…? ¿Estás casada con el hermano de Damon?

―Ah… eso. Sí, soy esposa de Stefan, pero decidí quedarme con mi nombre de soltera.

Rose asintió y pensó que eso era algo que solamente un artista de Hollywood hacía y le causó gracia que Damon tuviera un problema menos por el cual preocuparse.

―Me parece original. No creo que debamos cambiar nuestros apellidos por un solo hombre aunque nuestras madres lo hicieron y nos dieron el apellido de sus esposos…

Elena la veía sin saber que decir.

― ¿Es por eso que no llevas apellidos?

Rose sonrió.

―Así es. Llevar dos nombres me sienta mejor que los apellidos de otras personas ―se encogió.

Elena asintió, no estando acostumbrada a gente como esa modelo, que por cierto tenía un cuerpo del infierno y unos ojos preciosos.

―Supongo que puedo pensar un poco como tú con lo de los apellidos… aunque conservo el apellido de mi padre.

Rose se encogió y pidió permiso para recorrer la habitación a lo que Elena accedió.

―Y… Damon me dice que llevas menos de un año casada.

Escuchó a Elena suspirar mientras que ella veía algunas fotos ahí y allá.

―Sí, hace un mes nos casamos… pero nos conocemos desde hace años.

―Al igual que conoces a Damon…

Elena se removió incomoda en la cama.

―Si… y… ¿ustedes?

Rose volteó de inmediato, pensando que esa mujer nunca preguntaría nada.

― ¿Si?

Elena parecía no querer preguntar acerca de lo que fuera a preguntar ya que Rose pudo ver la clara duda en todo su rostro.

― ¿Tu y Damon?

―Ah… ―se encogió como si fueran nada―. Es un buen hombre.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Elena, sorprendida por esa respuesta.

Rose asintió de inmediato.

―Sí, él es muy atento. Siempre me invita a cenar, me compra cosas que me gustan… ya sabes, como sorpresa ―asintió, como recordando.

―Ah… y… ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

Rose se vio las uñas con interés.

―Poco, pero nos hemos conocido desde hace tiempo, teníamos una relación, pero… decidimos cortar todo.

―Ah… ya veo ―sonrió débilmente.

Rose se sentía terrible por aquello, ni siquiera pensaba que su actuación era tan buena, era el solo hecho de que esa mujer amara a Damon Salvatore tanto que unas simples palabras la hacían ponerse así.

―Si… pero de todas formas ―continuó―, creo que ama a alguien más ―dijo cambiando su modo a uno más depresivo.

Eso le pareció llamar la atención a Elena.

― ¿Ah sí…? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

―Bueno… ya sabes, siempre que un hombre quiere a alguien más… una mujer lo siente. Pero bueno, así son estas cosas ―sonrió como si aquello fuese nada―. Te dejo, gracias por recibirme en tu casa.

La modelo salió de ahí sintiéndose mal consigo misma. ¿Qué tal si eso le pasara con Trevor? No se estuviese pasando un buen rato…

― ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? ―siseó Damon entre dientes.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Solo fui a saludar a tu muñequita, cálmate. No le hice daño ―sonrió casi con malicia.

―Maldita sea, Rose, si has hecho algo te juro que…

―Esa mujer te ama, eres un cabrón por hacerle esto ―él iba a hablar pero ella levantó la mano―, y por seguro hacerle lo que sea que le hayas hecho para que ella decidiera casarse con alguien más. Ahora, voy a jugar el papel de novia pero si veo que ella se pone de verdad mal… ―lo vio con enojo―, le digo la verdad.

Damon se revolvió el cabello, enojado y sin poder creer eso.

―Teníamos un trato.

―Las mujeres nos tenemos que unir contra cabrones como tú y seguramente como tu hermano…

Damon abrió la boca y ella se fue a encerrar a su habitación, enojada consigo misma por haber aceptado ese trato. Solo le alegraba que Trevor llegaría mañana.

...

¿Acaso Rose sabía algo de Stefan? Tendría que tener cuidado alrededor de esa mujer. Era una cara bonita pero también era muy inteligente y suspicaz. No podía permitir que le fuera con algún chisme a Elena.

Tocó a la puerta de Elena y esperó respuesta.

―Adelante.

Damon asomó la cabeza a una Elena que se peinaba el cabello.

―Rose y yo iremos a cenar… ¿nos quieres acompañar? ―preguntó.

Elena negó levemente, una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

―Tengo sueño, me he puesto la pijama ya… dormiré. Que se la pasen bien ―sonrió de nuevo.

Damon se rascó la cabeza.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―dijo, entrando a la habitación para ver a Elena vestida con unos pijamas cortos.

Ella negó.

―Estoy cansada, hoy limpié un poco… ya sabes ―se encogió―, lo de siempre.

Damon asintió ausentemente.

―Si… lo sé. Eh… ¿no te molesta que Rose esté aquí?

Elena lo vio por largos segundos.

―Damon, es tu casa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me molesta que traigas a tus novias, está bien ―le aseguró con tranquilidad.

Damon se aguantó las palabras.

―Ella y yo… ―empezó.

Ella lo cortó.

―No me des explicaciones ―dijo nada más―. Hasta mañana ―se metió entre las sabanas y tomó un libro.

Damon se quedó parado viendo a una Elena todavía más delgada que antes. Salió de ahí, no muy convencido con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sería una buena idea restregarle en la cara a otra mujer? ¿Después de lo que le había dicho? ¿Qué la amaba y que lucharía por ella? Se restregó el rostro y fue a donde Rose. ¿En qué carajos había estado pensando cuando había decidido traer a esa mujer a la casa? Si, sus managers habían acordado un trato para la publicidad de ambos partidos, era solamente eso, publicidad, caras bonitas siendo retratadas juntas… además de que Rose se estrenaría como actriz de una película basada en un libro que la empresa Salvatore había lanzado al estrellato. Todo era acerca del dinero, pero poner a Rose como parte del reparto de su loca telenovela de amor, no había sido parte del plan. Una cosa había dado a la otra en su mente, y pronto se había encontrado con la mágica solución de incluir a Rose en el plan.

― ¿Qué hay a cambio para mí? ―había preguntado ella.

―Unos días felices y tranquilos en un pueblito de Virginia en donde no tendrás a los paparazis tocándote las espaldas.

Bueno, con eso había bastado. Rose había aceptado y había puesto de condición llevar a su novio Trevor. ¿Qué más daba? Stefan había dicho que sí, no habría problema con Elena tampoco… bueno, en realidad no lo había hablado directamente con ella, y ahora que él le había declarado sus sentimientos y salía con esa cosa… ¿sería una buena estrategia? Al ver el rostro de ella… no mucho.

Suspiró y tocó a la puerta de Rose.

― ¿Damon? Trevor llega más tarde, ¿podemos ir por él? ―preguntó comenzando a cambiarse.

Damon asintió.

― ¿Quieres ir a cenar antes de ir, o…?

―No, preferiría comer algo con él ―dijo sonriendo, la Rose amenazadora quedando atrás.

Damon asintió, pensando que él quería tener exactamente _eso _con Elena. Salir a cenar juntos, ser una pareja normal…

―Bien, entonces comeré algo aquí.

Rose asintió, acomodando su ropa en una cajonera y poniendo sus productos de belleza en un pequeño peinador.

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Hablaste con ella?

Damon terminó de entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

―Si.

Rose asintió de nuevo.

―Viste su mirada ―afirmó.

Damon suspiró con pesadez.

―Pensé que sería más fácil.

―La mujer te ama, no puedes restregarle una mujer en la cara, y por encima en su propia casa.

Damon no dijo nada.

―Tienes que ser paciente, me has dicho que ella dijo que te amaba… entiende que se acaba de casar con tu hermano, no puedes ser tan cruel y hacerla que se divorcie de él así como así.

En la mirada de Damon se reflejó algo oscuro.

―Stefan no es el hombre perfecto que parece.

―Oh.

Damon la vio con advertencia, miedo, cansancio y enojo, y salió de su habitación, dejando a una Rose para atar cabos en su cabeza.


End file.
